earthboundfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Porky Minch
Porky Minch (ポーキー・ミンチ Pōkī Minchi) llamado "Pokey Minch" en EarthBound o "Rey P" en Mother 3 es un personaje que aparece en EarthBound y Mother 3. Él es un villano secundario en EarthBound y el principal antagonista en Mother 3. Porky es el vecino de Ness, hijo de Aloysius y Lardna Minch y hermano mayor de Picky Minch. Apariencia En Earthbound Porky es un niño de 13 años de edad, de complexión obesa y pelo rubio. Al final de este juego, Porky aparece montado en una araña mecánica con la piel descolorida y pálida debido a la cantidad de veces que viajó en el tiempo. En Mother 3, Porky aparece como una persona de la tercera edad. Tiene una barba y va montado en un robot con forma de araña. Apariciones En EarthBound :Para ver a su aparición como un jefe, véase Heavily Armed Porky. Porky hace su primera aparición en este juego, como vecino de Ness. La noche que cae el meteorito Porky sale a buscar a su hermano, Picky. Porky llegó a formar parte del culto Happy Happiyst, culto que secuestra a Paula con intención de hacer un sacrificio humano. Cuando el culto desapareció, no se le vuelve a ver por un tiempo. Él y su padre, Aloysius Minch, empiezan a trabajar como consultores para el alcalde de Fourside, Geldegarde Monotoli. Porky gasta todo el dinero de este y de su padre, viviendo temporalmente una vida de lujos en el edificio Monotoli en Fourside. Pasados estos hechos, Porky roba la Phase Distorter, una máquina para viajar en el tiempo creada por el Dr. Andonuts. Finalmente se le ve junto a Giygas en la Cueva Del Pasado donde se da a conocer que es la mano derecha de Giygas. Porky tiene un rostro blanco y descolorido debido al abuso de viajes en el tiempo y va montado en un robot con forma de araña. También revela que ha estado bajo las órdenes de Giygas todo el tiempo y que planea ver cómo este destruye el universo. Entonces ataca a Ness y a los demás en compañía de Giygas. Cuando Giygas es derrotado por Ness y compañía, Porky usa la máquina del tiempo otra vez y así logra escapar hacia otra era muy lejana, no sin antes burlarse de Ness por última vez. En Mother 3 A pesar de ser el antagonista principal, Porky nunca fue mencionado sino hasta el final del juego. Durante el transcurso del juego, el tema de los Puercos es mencionado numerosas veces y se habla sobre un tal Rey P. Su aparente habitación de juegos es visitada en los transcursos del Capítulo 5 con numerosas alusiones a EarthBound. Casi al final del Capítulo 7 se da a entender que Porky es el antagonista, pues se visita la Ciudad de Nueva Pork, donde hay muchas referencias a él. Se puede apreciar que Porky ha sufrido varios cambios, como que le salió una barba y que aparentemente ahora no se puede mover y todos sus movimientos debe realizarlos con una máquina. En el final del juego, cuando Lucas y sus amigos consiguen acorralar a Porky, este se encierra en la capsula de seguridad absoluta,creada por el Dr. Andonuts y los Mr. Saturn, después de encerrarse en la capsula, el mismo Dr. Andonuts aparece y le menciona a Lucas que es tal la seguridad que la capsula da, que una vez se entra, se quedará encerrado ahí por toda la eternidad. Tema: En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 240px|right Porky aparece como uno de los jefes a enfrentar en el Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial. Aparece como un aliado del Ejército Subespacial y es visto en la séptima fase de este modo, El Zoo en Ruinas, donde ataca a Lucas usando su estatua. En un momento crítico, Ness aparece y salva a Lucas destruyendo la Estatua con Destello PSI. Tras esto, Porky montado en una enorme máquina, es derrotado por Ness y Lucas en una batalla. Después de esto no se le vuelve a ver en este modo. También cuenta con un trofeo. Porky también tiene una pegatina. De ser equipada en Ness o Lucas, sus ataques PSI aumentarán en un 15%. El escenario New Pork City, basado en Nueva Pork de Mother 3, tiene muchas referencias a Porky, incluyendo el tema principal de esta, "Porky's Theme". Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Porky Minch :El vecino de Ness es un mocoso egocéntrico y malcriado. En el juego no tarda por ir en mal camino, hasta convertirse en el brazo derecho de Giygas. Tras viajar en el tiempo reaparece en la Isla Nowhere de Mother 3. Comanda la invasión del ejercito de los Puercaretos, finalmente Lucas y sus amigos consiguen derrotarlo. *''SNES: EarthBound'' *''GBA: Mother 3'' Inglés :Porky Minch :A self-centered, rottem brat who lives next door to Ness. As the events of the game progess, he´s rapidly led astray and becomes Giygas´s right-hand man. Afterward, he goes missing in time and then reappears in the Nowhere Islands of Mother 3. He leads the Pig Mask Army invasion but is eventually defeated by Lucas and friends. *''SNES: Earthbound'' *''GBA: Mother 3'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Porky aparece en este juego únicamente como trofeo. Curiosidades * Se relaciona con los cerdos porque se ve en su nombre la palabra "Pork" que significa cerdo, así como por la relación estereotípica de los cerdos con la obesidad. * Mientras transcurre la aventura, Porky comienza a crear una sonrisa y a vestirse formalmente, hasta que en la Cueva del Pasado se ve que ya sonríe y está vestido con corbata y camisa. * Su cabello cambia en Mother 3, raramente con el peinado de Loid de Mother/EarthBound Zero. * Aún cree que Ness es su amigo porque conserva el Friends Yo-Yo de Ness en Mother 3. * En SSBB aparece con el peinado de Loid. * Spankety, una palabra que dice Porky, viene de "Spank" y significa "azotar en las nalgas". * Nunca se le han visto los ojos. * No se sabe qué hizo los 1000 años (o más) que tuvo de vida. * En EarthBound su nombre aparece escrito erróneamente como Pokey, excepto en "Heavily Armed Porky". * En el final de mother 3 se le ve escapando en helicóptero pero un meteorito impacta contra este Categoría:Personajes de Mother 3 Categoría:Personajes de EarthBound Categoría:EarthBound Categoría:Mother 3 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Destacados Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Jefes de Mother 3